Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to implementing low-latency and robust uplink access.
Description of the Related Art
5th Generation mobile networks is a standard for wireless communication that seeks to provide improved speed and capacity for wireless communications by using new modulation/signal processing techniques. The standard may be the next major phase of mobile communication beyond the current standards.